


It All Started With A Confession

by shsltokokinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, M/M, Underage Smoking, guess i just couldn’t come up with anything else, theres still death somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsltokokinnie/pseuds/shsltokokinnie
Summary: Basically Kaede confessing to Miu then Kokichi ruins it.Then at the end some shit happened I guess.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	It All Started With A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but oh look it won’t be yay...
> 
> Oh look I made it a oneshot cause I can’t write but I also don’t want to delete it =~=

”Listen, Miu...” Kaede Alamatsu blushes hard, barely able to look at her. “I love you!! Go out with me!” She looks to the side, awaiting a response.

 _Oh my fucking god,_ Miu Iruma thinks. _She really loves me?? In the way I love her...?_ She blushes now, too as she starts saying, “R-really now..? Actually, I lo-“ but she stops mid sentence. She stops and looks behind the flustered pianist to see...

_Kokichi Ouma. The bitch._

_Did he set this up?_ She wonders. _Did he make Kaede day that??? Is that why she’s so flustered?_

For a genius airing could sure be dumb. Kokichi was just spying on the two behind a desk.

In fact, the whole class and about 75,000 others were watching it, too. Kokichi was the only one at the scene, but he was recording it live on YouTube, which just raised Miu’s suspicions.

Kaede looks at her, hopeful, beautiful. Waiting for her to finish that one word.

But to the inventor, that look seemed like another one of Kokichi’s ploys.

She frowns, ready to degrade her and Kokichi and the thousands of strangers watching her. (does Kokichi seriously have over 50,000 members by now? In second year, he said they were at 30,00.)

“You listen, Bakamatsu,” She starts with a nickname from second year Kaede disliked. “If you think a tiny-titted excuse of a human being can fool me, a fucking genius, then you’re obviously dumber than him!!” She points at Ouma. Kaede gasps as he waves a friendly hello, as if he was just entering the classroom on a normal morning. Iruma continues.

”Even if that little lying gnome did make you do this, you shouldn’t just–“

”Miu, wai-“

”Y-you shouldn't play with people’s feelings!” She stares at the phone in Kokichi’s hand, still recording. “If that’s what people like these days, maybe I should invent something to change that!!”

”Miu, please liste-“ but Kaede can only whisper.

”Because...!” She starts walking out of the classroom. “B-because I love you, too!” On the verge of tears, she runs down the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy, Akamatsu hot in her tail.

Still in the classroom, Kokichi looks at his phone and says, “Oops! Nishishishi~!” A figure appears at the door.

”Hmmm?” He turns around to see Gonta, Kaito, and Shuichi. The last two out of breath.

”Get- hfff- him, Gonta!!” Kaito yells, pointing at Kokichi’s head. Gotta nods and starts for the small boy.

”Welp, that’s all, folks!” Kokichi tries to evade Gokuhara’s grasp long enough to say goodbye to his viewers. “Make sure to like, subscribe, and join my secret evil organization!!! I’ll see you next time if I’m not dead!!” And then pauses his movement to end the video. That moment was all Gonta needed to hoist him over his shoulder.

”Ouma-kun need to say sorry to Iruma-san! Gotta will take you there!!” The tall boy smiles innocently, which is what he is. That’s why Kaito and Shuichi are there.

”No lies or pranks,” Sakharov tells him, walking down the hall. Kaito said he saw the girls last in front of the school, so that’s where they’re going.

”Oh, I have no idea what you mean, my beloved~!” He smirks.

”We’re here, so shut up,” Kaito opens the door and exits the school, with Gonta, Kokichi, and Shuichi following.

They find the two next to a tree. One singing softly and the other falling asleep, head on her shoulder.

Shuichi clashes and goes back inside, most likely to his dorm room, muttering something about their privacy and his own failed live life.

Kaito follows, telling Gonta to make sure Kokichi apologizes, since it’s the gentlemanly thing to do. Gotta agrees to not let Ouma go until everything’s resolved.

Now the two are going to hear about what happened to Miu in Kaede in the short moments they were alone.

”Well...!” Muy starts, almost telling. Jared stirs in her sleep, so she lowers her voice. Looking at the girl sweetly she continues, “Kaede told me everything was a misunderstanding. That she asked you, out of all people, for advice,” she looks at Ouma and her smile falters. “She said she’d confess to me today if you confessed to _your_ crush first. But, of course, some gremlin didn’t take part of the deal.” Tonya looks at Kokichi for a moment, wondering who someone like him would ever like.

”Whaaaat? Keep going, you’ll bore me to sleep,” he yawns, twisting himself around Gonta’s shoulder so that he’s more comfortable.

Ignoring his comment, she says, “O-of course, after a hug, I believed her!! She wouldn’t lie unless it’s for the best, obviously!” She stops there, not wanting to say more. Gotta takes that as a cue to make Ouma day he’s sorry. “Ugh, I don’t want his poor excuse of an apology, I already forgive him!!” She shoos them away with her hand. “Don’t tell anyone about this or I’ll get Maki to fucking kill you!”

”Do not worry, Iruma-san!” Go ta whispers. “Gonta and Ouma-kun will keep the secret,” he walks to the entrance, and, eventually, drops Kokichi off at his dorm.

”Is Ouma-kun going to go in?” He asks, confused.

The small boy sighs. “Yeah, I’m just tired,” he lies.

As Gokuhara makes his way to the garden to meet with Amami, Kokichi grabs the doorknob as his other hand reaches for the key. It’s already unlocked.

He goes blank. Entering the room, acting as if he led t the door unlocked, he find Shuichi. Sitting in a chair he doesn’t remember having.

”Here for a date, huh Shumai?” The boy smiles, walking over to him. “What’re you, so excited to see me you had to break in?”

Saihara blushes. “Actually, the principally me in.”

Kokichi smirks. “No matter the school, the dorm rooms have simple locks. Anyone could get in!”

Shuichi mods in agreement. “Yeah, but...” he looks at the door. Quite a few extra locks installed. “You’re always a special case.”

”Special case, you say?” He walks over to the detective. “Is that what those papers are?” He tries to get a peek at them but Shuichi quickly presses them on his chest. “Or is it a plan for the date I mentioned earlier?”

Shuichi doesn’t blush, he laughs instead. Too uneasy. “You could say that.” He takes a deep breath, voice cracking as the words come out of his mouth.

”Kokichi Ouma, you’ve been accused of murder. And I’m hee to interrogate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi? A murderer? Maybe depends on the victim tbh :/
> 
> This was made super quickly so sorry is there’s mistakes. And, like I said, it was supposed to be a one shot but then I decided “oh hell no. I need more on my plate” when my plate is making another fix every 3-5 days-


End file.
